This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with excavation and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a wear member attachment system for use with an excavation implement.
It can be useful to be able to conveniently install and replace wear members on excavation implements. However, the wear members should be attached in a manner that rigidly secures the wear members to an excavation implement, allows for subsequent wear, and provides for reliable detachment from the implement. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of attaching wear members to excavation implements.